As modern technology shrinks the size of electronic devices, board space for circuits and systems (such as power supplies, for example) likewise decreases. However, in many cases, the requirements (such as power output, for example) of the circuits and systems do not decrease proportionately. This means that a modern circuit or system generally has a lesser area (or footprint) to work with than earlier generations, and it may have an equal or greater output requirement per unit area.
Conventionally, the power supply network for a compact electronic device is mounted on the motherboard. Often, peripheral connections, such as USB sockets for example, are also built onto the motherboard. Advantages may be gained by compacting or integrating portions of the electronic device, particularly if it saves board space.